Why Fight The Inevitable?
by DracoRogers
Summary: Interesting things happen on the Hogwarts Express
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N: denotes Harry's thoughts, and will throughout the entire story  
  
"Goodbye uncle Vernon" Harry sighed, as he was thrown out of the car at King's Cross Station. "Good Riddance boy- I better not get any letters from your freak school this year", Vernon grunted, as he sped off as fast as he could to get away from Harry and his "freak" friends. Free from Privet Drive! Free from Dudley and that damned aunt and uncle of mine! Back to Hogwarts. but first, I need to change out of these clothes. Harry thought as he stepped into the men's lavatory to his right. He walked down to the farthest stall, hoping no one would notice the 16- year-old boy mumbling Latin in his stall. Harry quickly locked the stall to change; knowing that his smelly gray oversized clothing would just not do to show his summer's worth of changes. Harry closed his eyes and quickly pictured the outfit he wanted to be wearing. Over the summer, he had found that he could do simple tasks, like changing clothes and coloring his hair, without his wand. Putting all his concentration into it, Harry quickly changed out of the gray shorts and t-shirt and ripped up trainers into an outfit he knew would raise a few eyebrows. The gray shorts transformed into low-sitting, baggy black jeans with red flame designs on the pockets and bottom hems. The four sizes too large t-shirt transformed into a black fishnet long sleeved shirt, along with a red Chinese dragon down the front. His hair remained black, but shortened slightly and spiked itself, with red frosted tips. After the addition of two silver chains and a leather studded belt, Harry was ready to go to platform 9 ¾. As he walked out of the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. perfect- except one last finishing touch. as Harry thought that, his eyesight fixed itself, and black liner was added around his eyes. there we go- there's the new Harry! And now, onto the platform. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
As Harry gathered his things outside the bathroom, he couldn't help but picture the look on his friend's faces. Furthermore, he couldn't wait to see the look on a certain Slytherin's face. Draco Malfoy.my foe and mortal enemy.damn shame he's so sexy.and straight Harry pouted to himself of course, I could always try to change that a bit.wonder what he thinks of black nail polish? Let's find out. Harry thought mischievously as he thought his nails black. Just for good measure, he added a Chinese dragon to match the one on his shirt to each ring finger. And now, to test out the new Harry! Harry ran through the wall and into platform 9 ¾. He still had 10 minutes until the train was leaving. good thing dobby hasn't decided to try to keep me away from Hogwarts again, that hurt to run into. Harry thought fondly back 4 years to the time he and Ron had to fly to Hogwarts in the Weasley family car. I wonder where Ron and Hermione are. His question was quickly answered as Ron and Hermione ran towards him, arms outstretched for hugs. After the three of them each hugged, Ron and Hermione stepped back to take in their friends new appearance. "Harry James Potter, why in the world didn't you tell me or Ron that you weren't going to meet us at Diagon Alley?" "Oh, I was there, but I got there before we were supposed to meet, and I got this thing., so I wanted it to be a surprise." "What did you get, Harry that you couldn't even tell me, your best red- headed friend?" "Oh." Harry blushed."just this." Harry said, sticking out his tongue to show off his tongue ring. "And this" Harry said, taking off his hat to show off his left ear, pierced twice and connected by a chain. "Oh Harry! What were you thinking!?" "Thanks Hermione.Actually, I was thinking that I needed something to match this." Harry said, pulling his shirt off to show her his nipple ring. "What do you think of that?" With that, Hermione turned bright red and nearly passed out. Harry and Ron moved to catch her, and got her just in time. "Harry Potter! I can not believe you did that!" "Hermione, I did, so it's something you'll have to deal with!" "Fine.crazy" Once they established that Hermione was fine, Harry turned to Ron. "You haven't said anything about me yet, Ron? What do you think?" "Well..Harry, can I talk to you? Away from 'Mione?" "uhhh.sure. 'Mione, we'll be back in a second." "Okay boys!" Once they had moved out of everyone's ear shot, Harry turned to Ron. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" "Ummmmmm..." 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Ummmmmmmm..." "You said that already." "I know, but I don't know how to say this, Harry." "Is it bad?" "Yeah" Ron sighed. "Let me guess- you've become a death eater, taken over Hermione's mind, you're Voldemort's (Ron winced) top follower, and you're out to kill me?" "Nah, Harry! I'm not that crazy!" "Then I can handle it- what is it?" Ron blushed and stared at the ground. "OverthesummerIrealizedI'mbisexualandyou'rereallysexybutIknowyou probablyfancyMalfoyandIfancyHermionebutIwantedtoletyouknowthatyouhaveareally nicebodyandifMalfoyeverfiguresitout,he'stheluckiestguy ever!" Harry stared in shock at Ron for about 2 seconds. "It's about time you admitted it! I was wondering when you'd figure it out", Harry laughed. "What?" "Ron you've been really obvious- I can always tell when people are checking me out- It's really cute. And about Malfoy. promise you won't tell anyone, okay? "So you do?" "Of course- you would have to blind not to think Draco Malfoy is sexy as hell!" "Draco does have a pretty nice body now." "Have you seen him yet?" Harry asked like a 5 year old in a candy shop. "Of course I have!" "What does he lo-" "Oh Harry- the train is about to leave! Let's go!" Harry and Ron started to run towards the Hogwarts Express, and got to the door of their compartment just as the train started to move. Luckily Hermione had taken their bags onto the train, being the ever-thinking girl she is. As Ron reached for the door, Harry stopped him. "Ron, have you kissed a guy yet?" Ron blushed (which he seemed to be getting very good at) and said "ummm.No." Harry, in his best attempt to be a sex kitten, walked closer to Ron and pushed him against the door of the compartment. Leaning into Ron with all his focus on his hips, Harry whispered into Ron's ear "Just let me know when you need lessons." Harry then grabbed Ron's butt, gave him a quick but passionate kiss, and eased him aside to open the door to their compartment, where Hermione was sure to be waiting. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry entered the compartment first, as Ron was still in a slight state of shock. "I was wondering when you get here, darling! Why did you have to pull Ha."Hermione stopped as she turned around from pouring 2 glasses full of butter beer. I should have known this day was gonna turn out like this Harry thought, as he gave Hermione the once over. She was clad simply in a navy blue silk teddy, complete with matching blue stiletto heels. She looked as though she wasn't sure whether to cry or scream, she was so visibly shocked. "Ha.Ha.Harry.hi" Hermione said, still realizing the position she was in. "You see, this isn't what it looks like at all.Ron and I were just joking around a bit about me in a teddy, and I.that isn't sounding very good, is it?" Hermione wailed. Finally, Ron stumbled into the car. "Harry, what was tha." Ron stopped as he saw exactly how little Hermione was wearing. After they shared an all too meaningful look, Ron abruptly turned to Harry. "Harry.if you don't mind, do you think you could someone else to sit with on the way to Hogwarts.it looks like Hermione and I might be a little.busy." Ron blushed once again. Harry laughed. "Sure.I understand.I'll give you two your privacy. I know you're both just shivering with anticip...ation" Harry laughed again, and gave the two a quick hug, before leaving the compartment. Just as he opened the door, Harry turned around and said "Looks like you won't be needing those lessons after all", gave a broad wink, and shut the door behind him. "Just what lesson is Harry talking about, Ron?" "Don't worry Hermione.let's just say.I probably won't need them." Ron answered, then pulled Hermione in for a loving kiss. 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Where am I going to sit? thought Harry I can't just pop into any Gryffindor's compartment and expect them to want to share with me.even if I am Harry Potter, the damned "boy who lived", I'm not sure I'd want to sit with them anyways.The only person I want to sit with is Draco, and I can just see him loving that." Harry nearly laughed at himself Draco is so amazing, and probably hates me and wants me to keel over.::sigh:: Just then , Harry noticed a compartment that appeared to be deserted. He opened the door and stepped inside. Surely enough, there was an empty compartment, all ready for the taking. Well, Harry wasn't planning on actually taking it, he just wanted to sit and think about Draco for a little while longer till someone found him. Draco is so ridiculously sexy.I wore this dragon shirt with him in mind.I hope I get to see him before I change into my school robes- they just don't show anyone's body properly. With that thought, the door of his compartment slid open. "Oh, Potter.I should have expected you to be here. Seems that I can't go anywhere without being reminded that I go to school with the bloody "boy who lived"." "Damn you Draco- at least I can separate myself from my "bodyguards". Without Crabbe and Goyle, you wouldn't walk the halls- you're too scared that someone would realize that you're a wimp, that's why you spend time with that much muscle." why did I say that- I love him, and I just called him a wimp. "Do you seriously think that's true, Potter? Fine- Crabbe, Goyle- leave me alone- I'll meet you in the great hall when we get to school." Oh shit- stay calm harry.stay calm.it's just your mortal enemy/secret crush staying alone with you in a compartment with a fully covered door for the next 3 hours.you'll be fine, no matter how close you want to get to him. No matter how bad you want to jump him right now and make sweet, passionate love to him right now.you'll be okay harry.. On the outside, Harry was calm and collected. At least, that's what he thought. "Draco.sit down. Make yourself.comfortable." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 A/N: ** denotes Draco's thoughts, and will throughout entire story  
  
*Oh shit..what have I gotten myself into..oh shit oh shit oh shit.* Meanwhile, Harry was thinking much the same. god he's sexy.oh shit oh shit.remain calm.down dammit down! Why does this have to happen to me? Why now? Draco immediately noticed Harry's predicament. "Not to sound too cliché, Potter, but is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" "Shut up Malfoy." In an attempt to relieve himself, Harry turned away from Draco, whom he had been staring at since he walked in the door. "I said sit down." "No actually, you said make yourself comfortable. and I think I will" *It's now or never Draco- DO IT!!!* With that, Draco took the four steps closer to Harry that crossed the compartment, and sat straight down, straddling Harry's legs and rubbing right up against him. "Hehehehe.this makes me nice and comfortable.How about you.Harry?" There was a pause, and then Harry broke the silence. "Two questions.since when is my name Harry?" "Since you became ridiculously sexy over the summer holiday. I have a little bit of a thing for guys with piercings.and dragons are close enough to a snake to be an obvious Freudian slip.and, of course, the boner was a nice touch." Draco stopped talking and looked down at Harry's pants, which had done everything but hide Harry's "condition". Draco reached out to push Harry back into the seat, and Harry managed to gasp out one last question before losing it all. "Draco.I take it this means you're gay?" "Gayer than even you, Harry Potter.And you can see your condition." "Then how come you aren't like this?" Draco responded by taking Harry's hand, pushing aside his robes, and exposing his tight fitting leather pants. "Harry.what do you mean, "I'm not like this?" How could I not be.?" Draco guided Harry's hand downwards to show him exactly what he meant. "Wow Draco.I knew the robes concealed a lot, but I didn't know they could conceal that much." "You have no idea Harry." Draco lifted his hand, but Harry's hand stayed in place. "Oh I see. Well, in that case." Draco's hand settled on Harry's chest and slowly inched its way down toward his goal. "Do you mind.?" "Not in the least Draco." As Draco's hand found it's target (mind you, it didn't have to do too much searching) the boys sat still for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. "Draco.why this? Why us? "Why fight the inevitable.Harry" Draco leaned into Harry and the two joined for the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
After they had been kissing for a solid 5 minutes, Harry pulled away from Draco, gasping for breath. "Holy Shit, you can kiss!" "I'd say the same for you Harry." During their kissing session, Harry and Draco hadn't even been aware of how much clothing they had been stripping off of each other. Harry was no longer wearing his fishnet dragon shirt, and Draco's robes and shirt were gone as well. "Well well well.seems my "thing" for guys with piercings holds more true than I thought.When did you get that done, Harry?" Harry blushed, suddenly aware of his topless state. "Ummm. When I went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, I got all of them done at the first time. the nipple first. Do you have any piercings Draco?" "Wouldn't you like to know. you can see everything from waist up, so what else could be left?" Draco said suggestively. "Is that possible? I didn't think it was." "Oh it's not, I just wanted to see your reaction to the idea. Actually, I'm more of a tattoo guy myself." "Really? god, that's sexy can I see?" "Oh no Harry.we must save something for the second date!" "Date? You mean...?" "I didn't think you were that slow! Honestly, do I have to spell it out for you? Do you think that I just run around making out with ex-mortal enemies and then don't plan on seeing it through?" Actually. ::sigh:: "Alright then. Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend?" "I'm not so sure Draco." "What? I just gave you the best damned time of your life, with promises of much more, and you say 'I'm not sure.' What the hell are you thinking Harry?!?" "I'm thinking that I just wanted to see your reaction. Of course I'd want to be your boyfriend, silly! I'd have to be blind and stupid to not want to be with you!" "Blind, eh?" "Of course! Have you looked in the mirror recently?" "Well, yes. but I was more thinking of you blind. That could be very sexy, you know." "Really? I was thinking the same thing." "You said it yourself, Harry Potter. Okay, one blind Harry Potter coming up!" Draco cast a simple spell to conjure a blindfold, and tied it around Harry's eyes. "Okay, now you sit back and let me.handle the rest." Harry did exactly as he was told.  
  
  
  
TBC in WHY FIGHT THE INEVITABLE? Part 2 


End file.
